


A Father's Pride

by Ruin_Cain



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Light Angst, Mention of Death, Mostly Fluff, SBI Family Dynamic, Techno is Phil's son and Techno cant tell me any differently, no beta we die like a drunken Jschlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruin_Cain/pseuds/Ruin_Cain
Summary: Dream has been put away for the time being. Phil decides to pay a small visit to his youngest son.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	A Father's Pride

The sun was beginning to set and Tommy wondered out of his house, kicking the door shut behind him as he walked over to the bench. There was something sweet on the warm breeze, like soft moss and decay. He brief thought of the large crater not far from his home and all the flowers and new plant life that would be growing from the rubble.

Life moves on. The world will keep on turning regardless. And both he and Tubbo were here to spin along with it, which was more than he was expecting this time two days ago. Something about what Wilbur had said, about the Afterlife making room for him, made Tommy appreciate spinning a little bit more. And if Punz had been even thirty seconds later... well, he was just glad Tubbo would be spinning with him.

Tommy wondered over to the bench and opened his ender chest, looking at the two disks as he contemplated which to play when Tubbo arrived at their meeting spot.

He felt himself stiffen however and turn around hastily as he heard the soft rustle of feathers. Philza hadnt been able to fly properly since he had joined the server. Tommy didnt quite get why, but he knew it was something about how he had entered on and had hurt himself. The winged man glided into a light landing on the street between Tommy's house and where the bench was overlooking a cliff.

Philza smiled at the boy and put his hands into the sleeves of his robe. He looked a little scruffier than the last time Tommy had seen him, his hair longer and pulled into a small pony tail. His pricked seemed to be edging on towards a beard rather than a scruff now. "Hello, Tommy."

The blond boy sent his father a look. "What are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to see my son after his big victory over a god?"

"Dream was no more a god than you are. And no you cant. Not since you destroyed the country your sons built with our bare fuckin hands."

"Ah, still mad about that, are we?"

Tommy folded his arms and just glared. Phil nodded and clasped his hands behind his back. "I see. Am I still not allowed to congratulate you?"

"Not unless it involves you leaving," Tommy huffed before dropping down on the bench. Tubbo was going to come meet him soon so they could sit and talk; just like they used to and now do again.

"It will eventually," Phil said, coming over and joining Tommy on the bench. "How are you doing?"

"Wouldnt you like to know, old man."

"Yes," Phil said airily, his wings folding neatly behind the back of his seat. "That is why I asked. I wouldnt have asked if I wouldnt have cared to know."

Tommy watched the Sun slowly set in the distance. "'M tired."

"I would think so."

Tommy glared at him out of the corner of his eye before looking away again. "Tired and... I dunno. Fuckin, like... not bored but..."

"At peace, perhaps?"

Tommy was quiet for a moment, mulling the word over in his mind. "Peace. Yeah. I think that might be it."

Phil chuckled. "Good. I have come baring gifts, by the way."

Tommy turned and looked as Phil opened his robe and pulled out two small bags. He passed them to Tommy, who gingerly excepted the small bundles. "One is for you and the other for Tubbo. Please dont steal his share."

"I'd never," Tommy muttered under his breath before set one bag aside and opened the other. The bags were light and made of a simple brown leather and draw string. Inside sat two items; a totem of undying and a Notch Apple.

Tommy's eyes went wide before he looked up at his father who gave him a crinkled eyed smile. "For emergencies. Would be a shame if you went through all that only to die for good now."

"Yeah," Tommy breathed and looked back down and pulled the totem out and inspected it. He had never actually held one before and he felt the power as soon as he touched it. It was as if he had sunken into a comfortable chair. "I suppose that would be sort of shit, wouldnt it?"

Phil nodded and looked out to the sunset. "The totems are from Techno."

Tommy made a slight face and put the totem back in the bag before pulling it closed. "He should have come himself if he wanted to."

"He is too proud," Phil chided. "That is something the two of you have in common. Stubborn proud boys."

Tommy glared now. "Don't you compare me to that pig boy. And you raised us all to be prideful little sons of bitches, didnt you?"

"That was not my intention," Phil laughed, and leaned back in his seat. "But I suppose you are right."

Tommy was quite for a moment before taking a deep breath."I, uh, Wilbur spoke to me and Tubbo yesterday."

"Oh?"

"Not... not Ghostbur, Phil. I heard _Wilbur_. Like, Alivebur."

"Oh."

Silence fell upon the two for moment before Phil gently broke the silence. "And? What did he say?"

Tommy gave a laugh, but it sounded a little strangled. "That he was proud of me. How impressed he was of me."

"You dont sound too happy?"

"It was... weird. He said he doesnt want to get brought back."

"Oh," Phil thought for a moment. "But Ghostbur does?"

"I dont even know anymore, man," the boy gave that laugh again. "It was so _strange_ , hearing him again. He wasnt how he was near the end, not snapping. He was laughing and only got mad when I told him we could bring him back. He made the shittist joke, Phil. It was so bad. Something about how his smell drove women away. And he was just trying to get me to laugh."

"Do you miss him?"

"Of course I do. I mean, he praticlly raised me after we left you and Techno. I didnt spare Dream because I didn't miss him. He just wasn't great at the end and I am worried about fuckin it up."

"Well," Philza said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "I will be helping in this case. And you have Tubbo too. You arent alone."

Tommy thought back to the swarm of people coming out of a nether portal and he smiled slightly. "That is true. I know that now."

"And in any case, you should rest and not think about this now. Maybe take a leaf out Techno's book and retire."

Tommy glared off to the side. "What a load of good that did him. Not like the prick couldnt keep his snout out of other people's business anyway."

Phil chuckled warmly before closing his eyes. "I know you two got into a bit of a row, but he does care, Tommy. I know you thinks he doesnt. But he does."

The boy clutched at the bag. "Hes got a funny way of showin it."

"No. It is just diffrent from yours. Perhaps you should learn to speak a diffrent love language other yours."

Tommy's hand tightened, but he didnt say anything else. There was a brief moment of silence before Phil stood up. Tommy didnt look at him until he felt a warm weight on his head. Phil ruffled Tommy's hair fondly. "Take care now, Tommy. I will see you around."

"See ya," Tommy muttered as Phil stepped back and over the edge, gliding to land safety before startjng to walk back to the where he and Techno now lived.

Tommy shut his eyes agaisnt the warmth of the setting sun and took a deep breath. There was a sweet smell on the warm breeze, like the smell of moss and decay. Like starting anew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wrote this for my girlfriend and thought it would be nice to share! Comments are appreciated!


End file.
